Silent
by MyForbiddenDestiny
Summary: Love drove me to it. Drove me to extremes. Drove me to insanity. Drove me to ... loneliness. So please forgive me ... because you know I've always loved you, right? Romance/Angst/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. Rimahiko


**Eheh. I wanted to upload this … so if you're waiting for an update on, I don't know, NEEDING SUPPORT, then sorry. And I know some of you are waiting. *Cough same visitors, twice as many hits cough*. But I got this idea. Eheh. For your information, this is *coughRima'scough* POV. But I think it's pretty obvious. **

**Rating: K+/T. I don't think 5-9 year-olds will understand this. I'm not even sure if **_**you **_**will understand it.**

**Genres: Romance/Angst/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: Rimahiko-(ish)**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

Silent

"You know I've always loved you, right?"

He nodded, not a word escaping his lips.

"You know I've always cared for you, right?"

Again, he responded with a soft incline of his head.

"Do you know when all of it started?"

At this, he nodded once more, and I stared at him, slightly bemused. How did he know? But then again, he was the smartest, quickest person I knew.

I closed my eyes, for I knew he would not disappear. He wouldn't, would he? I was quite certain, I would bet my life on it, really.

"It was that day we met, you know? It all started then. I'm not sure how it would start any earlier, really. That's sort of impossible. I didn't even know you existed back before then. Maybe I did though, it's all a blur. I can never really seem to grasp any of my memories clearly."

I opened one eye lazily, to see if he was still listening. I knew he would be. I just wanted to see his face, though it was already engraved in the back of my eye-lids. I could see him nod, even when my eyes were closed.

"They told me I was crazy, you know?" He motioned his head in a 'yes', and I knew this, although my eyes were closed. "They still tell me I'm crazy. But it doesn't really bother me … If you're here with me, it's fine."

I didn't wait for his answer as I continued.

"Remember when we first talked to each other?" Silence. Not even the swishing of hair, or the blinking of eyes. Though I knew he nodded.

"You wanted to get along," I laughed giddily, "and I hid behind … what was her name? Like I said, it's all a blur." He didn't answer, as I expected he wouldn't.

"Well, anyway, I hid behind her. I was pretty short back then, though I haven't really grown that much since then." I remembered back to that time, and thought hard. It felt like it was so long ago.

"I kept my head towards you, though. Back then, I wouldn't have been able to see your face properly if I kept it behind her back. And I wouldn't get too good of a look afterwards, either. I pretended I hated you, so naturally, I wasn't really supposed to look at you that long."

"Remember how confused you were?" I chuckled, though still, no sound came from him.

"So you _do_ remember," I stated, after he answered. "You know, sometimes I wish you would talk a little more." I giggled at his answer, a swift nod of his head.

"You know, I always liked your purple hair … it made me sad it was so beautiful though. And it's the exact opposite of mine. But _your_ hair is as long as mine! It made me happy …"

"These clothes are pretty uncomfortable, huh?" I struggled against the tight belts on the clothing, though it made no more space than it originally had.

"Those were the days, huh? We … we were 12 then, right? Young …" I sighed, "and definitely naïve! Well, at least, I was."

"Did you know that I was under the impression that you would always be by my side? That you would love me as much as I love you? I guess it's my fault, though. I pushed you away all the time."

"Did you actually love me?" This time, I opened both eyes, although I knew his answer before he even responded. With a quick nod of his head, his expressions matching my every thought, I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad."

We sat there, I thinking, and he? He was thinking too, while staring at nothing.

"You know you made me happy, right? You still make me happy …"

I smiled, a small, nostalgic smile.

"Did you know? While I was at home, Mama and Papa fought a lot? I'm pretty sure you knew. You were always so perceptive … even with the littlest things."

I laughed bitterly, as he stayed silent.

"They beat me sometimes … never enough to seriously hurt me, though. That would be a waste. The beatings never left scars. They wouldn't want a bad reputation … They wouldn't want me to ruin everything for them."

He nodded.

"I did, anyways, though. I don't really know how. I didn't really do anything, did I? I _did_ try to stop them from fighting. Did that threaten something important to them? Could they not survive without conflict and pain?"

I closed my eyes again as I reminisced.

"I guess all the pressure got to me, you know? All of it. The beatings. My mother and father … and _that_," I hissed.

"You probably know what I'm talking about right?" He nodded, even though he knew my eyes were closed.

"You got together with her. I forget what her name was. Was it some stranger? Or was it the girl I hid behind? The one that was my best friend." He didn't answer, though he nodded. To which of the questions, I knew. No one would understand why, though. Why I knew, that is.

"I actually sort of regret what I did." I smirked.

"Maybe I take that back. I'm not really sure. Am I remorseful? I can't really tell. My thoughts are all a blur sometimes, too. Really confusing …"

"I guess I was a little … bothered by you two." He looked incredulously at me as he nodded slowly.

"I guess that's an understatement. I was pretty angry." Somehow I found the concept amusing, as I laughed out loud.

"You know I've always loved you, right?"

He nodded.

"I still do."

"You know I've always cared for you, right?"

He lowered his head and brought it back up again, signaling a 'yes'.

"I still do," I confessed yet again.

"I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" I asked, as I finally became desperate.

I opened my eyes and saw no one there.

"Answer … please? You're the only one in my whole world."

And he finally answered.

"For killing me? Of course I forgive you," my voice rang through the small, tight room, echoing off of the padded walls, and back to me, where I sat alone. Undoubtedly and utterly _alone_.

I smiled.

"You finally talked."

* * *

**This story was inspired by a short story I read. The fact that she's crazy is basically the only similarity. In the other story, the character (he) actually has a different disorder than hallucinations. There are noticable differences though. And there was no love. And no killing the other person. Hmm, and the other story, they weren't talking aloud. The other character wasn't silent. Ummm ... Yeah, it's rather different. Anyways ...**

**Please R&R! Reviews are truly appreciated. Tell me what you think, so I can improve, please. Constructive criticism welcome! Lol. I decided to put the A/N here, even if it is ruining the mood, because I'm a little concerned about credits from the reviews so far.**


End file.
